The present invention relates to a method by which to envelop groups of packets in an outer wrapping. Conventionally, packets of cigarettes are wrapped in groups utilizing a cellophane wrapping machine in conjunction with a packaging machine; a first wrapper is fashioned around the individual packets and a second wrapper is then formed around a group composed of a given number of packets.
In a conventional packaging machine, the second wrapper is applied internally of a unit to which sheets, or blanks of wrapping material are supplied singly and in succession and then folded around the groups of packets by steps effected in a plurality of cycles, implemented by the selfsame packaging machine. In the course of the operation of such a packaging machine, the runout channel from the wrapping unit remains occupied at any given moment by a plurality of groups, each enveloped by a wrapper gummed previously at selected points and in the process of being folded and secured.
In most cases, the cellophane wrapping machine and the packaging machine are driven by a single motor which, in the event that the supply of packets to the cellophane wrapping unit should be adversely affected in any way, will shut off and thus cause both the machines to cease operation; as a result, any unfinished wrappers still occupying the runout channel will be jettisoned as rejects, incurring a significant penalty in terms of cost.